As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, such that the customer does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and software to provide access to these resources. A potential disadvantage to such an approach, at least from a customer point of view, is that the resources typically are at a location under control of the provider of those resources, and thus are out of the direct control of the customer. Further, the resources are often shared with other customers such that data, software, and resource security and integrity may be compromised. A customer will often be unable to verify that no malicious software (“malware’) or other intrusion effect is present on the resource. Even if a report is provided from the resource, the report cannot be trusted if the resource itself is compromised.